El tomate mágico
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Romano nunca entendió como nacían los bebés, especialmente los bebés que vienen de dos naciones, por ello cuando encuentre un pequeño bebé en su cama pensara que es hijo.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro ya tenía tiempo en querer escribirlo pero por falta de inspiración es que no subía nada, escuche una canción que será tomada para el fic y bla bla bla. La canción se llama Día cero de la Oreja de Van Goh El spamano es la pareja protagonista, mas algunas otras que solo serán nombradas. Gracias por leer y espero les guste el resto de la historia, dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas personas amantes de Hetalia…

Cap 1 Día cero

Todo era tan extraño, el sol pegando en su cara, el viento moviendo su cabello, las calles empedradas podía verse a sí mismo y a su hermano de pequeño caminando tomados de la mano de Austria. ¿Donde estaban? Miro a su alrededor y volvió su mirada hacia él pequeño Romano, vio como aquel pequeño miraba al cielo mientras era jalado al caminar, el viento soplo fuertemente tirando las hojas secas de los árboles y llevándose consigo un pequeño pañuelo que sostenía en su peña mano, un chico de paraciencia de 12 años, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel apiñonada atrapo el pañuelo en el aire corrió hacia él y se lo entrego con un hermosa sonrisa.

El cielo se partió en Berlín  
El tiro más preciso de mi vida fue a escogerte a ti  
La vela se apagó, qué tonta discusión  
Mirando las hojas caer  
Cosiendo el tiempo a lágrimas, en el mantel me derrumbé  
Crujió mi corazón, nunca tuve razón

Siempre supo que de los dos a pesar de ser el hermano mayor el torpe había sido él, su hermano en cambio a pesar de ser débil sabía hacer cosas que él no, Italia sabía perfectamente cómo hacer la limpieza y sin mencionar que se le daba muy bien la cocina. Y esto le quedo tan claro cuando ambos quedaron bajo la protección de Austria, incluso llego a sentir celos cuando España o cualquier otro país pedía a su protector que les cediera a Italia.

Cuando la oportunidad llego Austria se deshizo de él con el más idiota de todos los países y no, no era Francia, España para él era el más tonto de los tontos, especialmente porque no le quería, cuando paso a ser colonia española se sintió mal pues sentía que había sido el remplazo de su hermano pues el ojo verde quería a Italia, pronto su odio se convirtió en amor, suspiro, eso paso cuando España le defendió de Turquía, si todo comenzó esa vez.

Y vivo sin vivir en mí  
Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti  
Lo siento tanto, tanto amor

El jamás había pensado que algo así le pasaría, sabía que los países nacían, crecían y algunos morían, incluso de alguna forma extraña ellos mismos podían tener hijos o eso le dijo España, pero realmente jamás se imagino tener que cuidar de un bebé en especial cuando el bebé estaba tan relacionado con él, estúpido bastardo español como se pudo atrever a hacerle eso a él.

Me duele el corazón  
El día cero se acabó y yo sigo sin tu absolución  
Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación

-¡Hey cuidado!- corrió hacia el bebé al ver que este tras andar a gatas, había chocado con una mesita y el florero se caía en dirección del niño. –Realmente será un problema cuidarlo, él no tiene experiencia cuidado bebés y encima de eso el estúpido bastardo no aparecía por ningún lado. Levanto al pequeño niño en sus brazos, le miro y sonrió, camino hacia la ventana observo las gotas de agua golpeando su ventana. Nunca entendió como nacían los bebes entre países, o más bien el abuelo Roma ni España se lo explicaron bien, pero esa mañana cuando lo vio, supo que era suyo.

-Tsk maldición ¿Dónde estás España?-

&Hetalia&

Los girasoles de papel  
Miran hacia otro lado en el pequeño cuarto donde ayer  
Hicimos el amor, le dan la espalda al sol

Todo comenzó el día anterior cuando España llego a casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el huerto, traía consigo un canasto grande de tomates y en su boca a medio comer un grande, redondo y colorado tomate rojo. En un principio le siguió con la mirada hasta ver que el español dejaba el canasto sobre la mesa replico.

Y vivo sin vivir en mí  
Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti  
Lo siento tanto, tanto amor  
Me duele el corazón

-Maldición bastardo, tardaste ¿dónde estabas? tengo hambre.-

-En el huerto cortando tomates, mira Roma que lindos y jugosos están – dijo mientras tomaba con su mano el tomate que sostenía en su boca – anda abre la boca y prueba-

El italiano desvió su cabeza evitando comer aquel tomate a medio morder que le ofrecía el castaño. –Tengo hambre- repitió.

-Sí, si ya te escuche- dijo el español mientras comenzaba a preparar la comida. –Sabes hoy fue un día muy lindo, deberías salir a tomar el sol y no quedarte tanto tiempo dentro de la casa-

-tsk estoy bien en casa –

-Hoy me encontré con Inglaterra, andaba cerca del huerto y me pidió algunos tomates para hacer un nuevo Scone, al parecer se lo regalará a América, pobre. ¡La comida esta lista!-

Miro como el español colocaba su plato de comida frente de él y le mostraba su linda sonrisa, esa sonrisa que aunque odiara admitirlo le encantaba, todo él le fascinaba. Pero lo que más odiaba era que el castaño hablara de otros países con tanta naturalidad como si los conociera de otra manera, eso lo irritaba demasiado pues recordaba como otras naciones se burlaban de él cuando no podía ni siquiera limpiar o cocinar.

Veo las sombras de algunas palabras  
me miran, se ríen, me culpan, señalan  
Me arañan con rabia al volar  
No volverá a pasar

Qué lindo esta hoy el bastardo, pensó al ver como el español se daba la vuelta para tomar un plato y a acompañarle. Después de haber comido se encontraban en la gran cama del ojo verde. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí después de la comida? Ni él lo sabía, pero disfrutaba tanto estar con el de esta manera, sintiendo aquellos cálidos labios sobre su cuello y aquella mano un poco bronceada por el sol recorrer su cabello y detenerse en su rulo el cual era enroscado y desenroscado provocándole una ya notable excitación.

-Roma hagamos un bebé-

Escucho que le decía España en su oído provocándole un leve escalofrío, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, estaba realmente muy feliz, sentir aquellos besos y caricias le embriagaban como un embrujo era tan cálido y tan dulce, su cuerpo estaba completamente encadenado al español, la ropa comenzó a ser estorbosa, pronto las caricias y besos comenzaron a ser pocos para calmar el deseo de ambos, pronto ambas naciones se volvieron una sola. El nunca había sido tan bueno y aunque no lo parecía era débil, no, el se volvía débil cuando estaba con el español, gracias a esta debilidad termino tan cansado que se quedo dormido en brazos del ojo verde.

Estas eran las cosas que disfrutaba del español, aunque si lo pensaba bien se enamoro de el desde el día en que le regreso su pañuelo, amaba ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba, esos ojos verdes que le miraban con ternura, y especialmente escuchar el latido de su corazón le calmaban. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el español era su calma y su tempestad.

Y vivo sin vivir en mí  
Y muero a cada hora que se escapa sin saber de ti  
Lo siento tanto, tanto amor  
Me duele el corazón  
El día cero se acabó y yo sigo sin tu absolución  
Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi habitación  
Esta madrugada llueve en la ventana de mi corazón


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro ya tenía tiempo en querer escribirlo pero por falta de inspiración es que no subía nada, escuche una canción que será tomada para el fic y bla bla bla, por cierto perdonen si tengo algunos errores. La canción que ocupare esta vez se llama Bulería de David Disval. El spamano es la pareja protagonista, mas algunas otras que solo serán nombradas. Gracias por leer y espero les guste el resto de la historia, dedicado a mi hermana Noda y a todas aquellas personas amantes de Hetalia…

Nota: Aunque suene raro este capítulo se llame "cap 1 Día cero" como el capitulo anterior, no, no me equivoque porque esta parte solo será la perspectiva de España.

Cap 1 Día cero

Si bien el cielo era completamente azul y hermoso, lo único que pensaba era en dormir, la razón por primera vez no era Romano, esta vez la culpa era del sol, bueno en parte también era de Roma pues si él no le hubiese pedido tomates, ahora podría estar a su lado, por lo menos ya estaba a punto de terminar, suspiro, aquel tal vez era el mejor momento para tomar un descanso, coloco el gran canasto a su lado y se tumbo en la tierra seca, paso sus manos por su cabeza formando almohada, acomodo su comprero de paja en su cara y cerró los ojos.

Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.

Cuando fue que comenzó aquel amor hacia su Roma, obviamente no fue cuando Austria se lo cedió, eso fue mucho después, ni tampoco fue aquella vez donde le paso el pañuelo, suspiro, lo conoció cuando el viejo Roma prefería tener a Italia con él, en ese tiempo Romano solía ser muy maduro pese a la corta edad que tenia, eso realmente no le gustaba de él, es mas ni siquiera sentía atracción física, si podría definirlo en una palabra aquella palabra era admiración, el había pasado por muchas cosas había sido pirata hace algunos años atrás y en su forma humana al menos parecía un chico de al menos 10 años y el pequeño Lovino no pasaba de una apariencia entre lo años, el cómo país había aprendido a no enamorarse especialmente de los humanos, pues aunque él o cualquiera de sus compañeros tenían una forma humana simplemente no lo eran, enamorarse era imposible para él pues como se podría enamorar de un humano que con el tiempo moriría y le dejaría en muy poco tiempo, entonces ¿Qué caso tenia enamorarse? Obviamente ninguno. Pero como dicen por ahí, cuando menos buscas el amor es cuando más te llega. Todo comenzó cuando caminaba cerca del campo, entonces le vio en su forma más débil, un pequeño e indefenso niño, a simple vista parecía un pequeño niño perdido, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue notar que estaba llorando, Lovino estaba llorando, por primera vez le veía tan débil, tan frágil y eso le gusto.

Ven, como loco por la vida  
con el corazón latiendo  
porque sabe que tu estas.  
Ay vida, que palpita de alegría  
que me embriaga el sentimiento  
con tus besos mas y mas.  
Ay pieles, el embrujo de la luna,  
la belleza de una rosa  
y la tibieza del mar.  
Ay eres, vino dulce de las uvas  
donde bebo con tus labios  
de la fuente para amar.

Cuando él supo que estaba enamorado sucedió cuando aparentaba tener 12 años, si mal no recordaba sucedió en el siglo XIX cuando vio que Austria caminaba por las calles con dos pequeños niños, no tardo mucho en reconocer a esos niños aquellos eran Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, los nietos del viejo Roma, había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre Austria y el nuevo poder sobre aquellos niños pero nunca pensó que fuese cierto, el quizás no volvería a ver a Lovino en algún tiempo. Hubo un momento donde vio detenerse al pequeño y mirar al cielo, su corazón latió rápidamente de alegría al ver aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos ojos verdes olivo mirar el firmamento, aquella blanca piel lo embrujaba, aquellos labios le habían imaginarse besándolos teniendo un rico sabor a vino, viento soplo arrebatando de las manos del pequeño un pañuelo amarillento por el tiempo, vio al niño alzar su mano tratando de alcanzarlo de forma imposible, sin pensarlo, sin ordenarlo , su cuerpo se movió solo, levanto su mano y atrapo el pañuelo, corrió hacia él, se inclino, tomo su mano, la beso y entrego el pañuelo sonriéndole a aquel que le había robado el corazón.

Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.  
Ganas, de vivir aquí a tu lado  
a tu cuerpo encadenado  
hechizado de pasión

Algunos dicen que cuando naces, ya tienes un destino, este destino está ligado a muchas cosas, tu familia, tu trabajo, tu otra mitad. Ahora el estaba clavado mas allá de su corazón, recientemente comenzó a ir a más seguido a casa de Austria, incluso comenzó a incitar a este a que le diera a uno de los gemelos, el pedía a Veneciano, no porque le quisiera, no, lo hacía porque sabía que Austria le daría al otro, el motivo uno era perfecto, el otro completamente un desastre. Y a todo esto era más que obvio que le daría al que era un desastre, cuando por fin lo pudo llevar a casa le puso deberes domésticos básicos, pues quería que este pensara que no le quería, pronto comenzó a ceder a los caprichos del más pequeño, pero acaso eso no era amor?

Ay nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada  
soy un barco a la deriva  
que naufraga de dolor  
El perfume de tu aliento quiero respirar  
y esa magia que hay en tu mirar  
ser el héroe de tus sueños todo y mucho mas  
quiero ser tu calma y tempestad

La primera vez que sufrió por amor, por culpa del amor, fue cuando el pequeño Romano (así le había nombrado) decidió ir a su casa natal sin que nadie le siguiera, ohh cuanto haba sufrido, tuvo miedo cuando pensó que le perdería al ver a Turquía y este le dejaría sin él ¿Qué podía hacer el un país que en fuera era más débil que el moreno, pero su vida, sus fuerzas, todo regreso a él cuando escucho que el pequeño le llamaba para pedirle ayuda ahhh el era su salvador. Por fin podría ser el su héroe, ahh pero sus esperanzas volvieron a morir cuando Roma huyo de él, quizás el amor que sentía por él no era correspondido, o más bien era mal interpretado pues el niño pensaba que solo le quería por su poder y solo quería aprovecharse de él, quizás era el momento adecuado para cesar todas aquellas muestras de amor hacia Roma.

Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.  
Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.

Qué fácil es decir que dejaras de amar a esa persona, pero es difícil cumplirlo, como no amarlo con esas pruebas de amor que le daba, esos abrazos, esos besos disfrazados de algún, "No es que te quiera o algo por el estilo" "No es como si me importara lo que pase contigo pero no habrá nadie que me alimente" eso solo por mencionar algunas pequeñas cosas que hacia aquel pequeño del que se había enamorado…

¡Crak!  
Un sonido de varas rompiéndose le despertó de golpe, busco rápidamente y pronto encontró al causante de aquel sonido, un individuo cubierto con una capa negra que le cubría de pies a cabeza, esa persona se estaba robando sus tomates.

-¡Mis tomates!- se levanto rápidamente mientras corría hacia el sospechoso -No puedes cortar así los tomates, lastimaras su planta- dijo mientras le tomaba por el hombro y lo echaba para atrás descubriendo que era Inglaterra quien protegía con su vida un par de tomates grandes, rojos y grandes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tomas mis tomates como si fueras un ladrón?-  
-….-

-¿Por qué no contestas?-

-Lo lamento yo solo quería dos o tres tomates para preparar un nuevo Scone, se lo regalare a América, no pensé que tendría problemas, he estado viniendo desde hace un tiempo a regar esta mata de tomates y…..-

-Ahhh así que eras tú quien regaba los tomates ¿Por qué solo esos? Podrías haber regado toda la cosecha-

-Suelo ver que recoges los tomates del centro, por eso escogí esta mata-

-Ya veo- se acerco y ayudo a pararse al ingles del piso, tomo un tomate que este sujetaba y se lo llevo a la boca.

-¡No!-  
Escucho que le gritaba, saco el tomate casi entero de su boca y comenzó a reír –Tranquilo puedo darte mas, puedes tomar de la canasta si lo deseas, pero parece que sabes escoger bien los tomates este está muy jugoso, me lo quedare- Vio como Iggy fruncía un poco su ceño mientras llevaba las manos a sus ojos para masajearlos y asentía mientras daba las gracias. Dio la media vuelta alejándose, tomo su canasta y camino hacia su casa donde le esperaba su Roma.

Tras una corta caminata llego a su casa donde le esperaba el italiano. Abrió la puerta con gran dificultad pues tenía ambas manos ocupadas y en su boca tenía el jugoso tomate que le había dado él ingles.

-Maldición bastardo, tardaste ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo hambre.-

Dejo el canasto de tomates en la mesa y saco de su boca el tomate que sostenía-En el huerto cortando tomates, mira Roma que lindos y jugosos están – se acerco a su lindo italiano y le ofreció parte del tomate mordido.

-Tengo hambre-

Escucho que le dijo mientras le apartaba la mano con el tomate de un ligero manotazo. –Sí, si ya te escuche- dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar tomates y a preparar la comida. –Sabes, hoy fue un día muy lindo, deberías salir a tomar el sol y no quedarte tanto tiempo dentro de la casa-

-tsk estoy bien en casa-

Esbozo una media sonrisa sin que Romano lo viera, dio algunos pequeños retoques a su comida, la acomodo en dos platos uno para él y otro para su amado y coloco uno enfrente del hermoso Lovino- Sabes, hoy me encontré con Inglaterra, andaba cerca del huerto y me ah pedido algunos tomates para hacer un nuevo Scone, al parecer se lo regalará a América, pobre- soltó una pequeña carcajada - ¡La comida esta lista!- Coloco con sumo cuidado el plato frente al dueño de su corazón le mostro su mejor sonrisa, luego hizo lo mismo con su plato y comenzó a comer.

Acércate muy lento déjate sentir  
enciende ya este fuego que hay dentro de mí.

Tras haber disfruta de una comida en familia, como a él le gustaba decirlo, se las arreglo para invitar a Romano a su habitación, le parecía demasiado lindo ver a romano recostado mientras él seguía platicando sobre su día, tras un suspiro y una sonrisa se acerco lentamente al italiano.

Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor  
sin tus besos soy un pobre corazón

Era realmente imposible no poder contenerse ante aquella piel, comenzó a besar aquel cuello, subió su mano por el cabello acariciándolo con cariño.

Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor  
a tu lado no hay pesares no hay dolor

Después de un momento llego al peculiar rulo que su compañero poseía, subió su cabeza hasta la altura de la cabeza y beso ese rulo, su índice comenzó a desenredarse y enredarse en aquel mechón, provocando una muy notable excitación, que el obviamente noto, escucho un ligero que salía de aquellos rosados labios.

Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor  
que tu recuerdo siempre va por donde voy.

-Roma hagamos un bebé- Dijo cerca del oído del italiano, los besos y caricias comenzaron a aumentar rápidamente, la ropa comenzó a quemarles el cuerpo, prenda tras prenda fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, ahhh que hermoso era su Lovi, aquel cuerpo entre sus dedos era tan perfecto, era tan digno para una escultura, sus dedos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo italiano, aquellos deseos comenzaban a ir en aumento poco a poco, todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo eran ellos, nada importaba, de hecho si el mundo se acabara ahí el podría morir feliz, pronto ambos se volvieron uno solo, tras varias horas saciándose el uno del otro ambos cayeron agotados y por ende cayeron dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

Ay virgencita del cielo como (lo)la quiero  
(el)ella es la luna, (el)ella es la luna, sin (el)ella muero  
De rodillas yo te lo pido  
dile que yo (lo)la estoy amando  
ya no quiero vivir sólito  
dime hasta cuándo.

Un fuerte dolor de estomago le llego de pronto despertandolode golpe, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Romano y de sus peculiares cabezazos, pero no, esta vez no era así, el italiano estaba desnudo a su lado con la espalda al aire y las sabanas tapando la parte inferior de su cuerpo, se incorporo esperando que pasara el dolor, llevo su mano a la cabeza y todo comenzó a verse borroso, intento levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, de pronto aquella tarde en el huerto comenzó a venirse a su mente, Iggy se vino a su mente, aquel tomate no era de su huerto aquel tomate era mágico, tsk este era un pésimo momento para desmallarse.

Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.  
Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía  
es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.  
Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día  
de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.  
Bulería, bulería.


End file.
